Cured gel parts of silicone rubber have good electrical and thermal insulation, stable electrical properties, and softness. They find use as potting and sealing agents for electric and electronic parts and as coating materials on control circuit elements such as power transistors, IC's and capacitors for protecting the elements from external thermal and mechanical disturbances.
Typical of the silicone rubber compositions forming such cured gel parts are organopolysiloxane compositions of the addition curing type. For example, JP-A 143241/1981, 3959/1987, 35655/1988 and 33475/1988 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,119 disclose compositions comprising an organopoly-siloxane having a vinyl group attached to a silicon atom and an organohydrogenpolysiloxane having a hydrogen atom attached to a silicon atom wherein the compositions undergo crosslinking reaction in the presence of platinum catalysts to form silicone gel.
The silicone gel products resulting from these organopolysiloxane compositions, however, are susceptible to such chemicals as strong bases and strong acids and such solvents as toluene, alcohol and gasoline and cannot sustain their performance on account of swelling or degradation.
To solve this problem, a fluorochemical gel composition comprising a polyfluoro compound based on a divalent perfluoroalkylene or perfluorooxyalkylene group and having two alkenyl groups in a molecule as a base component, an organohydrogenpolysiloxane having a hydrogen atom attached to a silicon atom, and a platinum group catalyst was proposed as well as a cured fluorochemical gel part obtained by curing the composition. This fluorochemical gel shows improved chemical resistance and solvent resistance over silicone gel as intended. However, the composition lacks long-term storage stability or is short in the steady curing of quickly reaching the desired penetration.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a fluorochemical curable composition having improved storage stability and sufficient curability to ensure that it quickly cures to a cured gel product having the desired penetration. Another object of the invention is to provide a cured gel product obtained by curing the fluorochemical curable composition.